The Last Hours
by AgentValentine
Summary: A series of tales of the unfortunate residents of Raccoon City. Some may be more lucky than others but that is a rare case. It all starts with the story of a deadbeat hooker.
1. The Hooker

Cherie flipped through her cash as she threw her last job out of the room. Slipping her little amount of clothes back on, she smiled at the joys of prostitution and how she could not imagine herself with any other life. It had its bad moments but besides that it was all orgasmic fun. She stuffed her cash in the small pockets of her petite shorts and made her way out of the crappy motel room onto the backstreets of Raccoon, where all her employees could be found, the troublesome crowd.

She met up on a corner with her girl, Keisha, another hooker who was even less clothed than her. Keisha lifted up a hand full of cash, a statement of her handiwork. Cherie just scoffed at the money, sick of Keisha getting the better of her every night. The two of them engaged in a conversation until a car pulled up beside them both to reveal one stoned looking guy in the driver's seat. His eyes looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks and his skin was horribly pale. He didn't look like a good time, until he pulled out a wallet full of money and asked Keisha how much she wanted. No matter what was in the face, the amount of money a man had was the ticket to the bed of a hooker, and by all that was in his wallet, Keisha could sell him as many tickets as he wanted.

Cherie once again was pissed when the stoner didn't select her. Keisha always got the rich ones. She parked herself down on a doorstep, and stared up at the midnight sky, as Keisha walk into her little apartment behind her with the pale man. Raccoon was always good to her with the men until Keisha came along. It was enough to make her want to kill her friend. Varieties of sounds came from a room behind her: moans, screams, and what not, the sounds of a hooker getting her way.

Her friend's moans turned into violent screams, which sounded to Cherie that she was having a very good time, but became confused when it all grew silent. She'd never heard sex end so rapidly. It was silent for about thirty seconds until she heard both of them start moaning again. She could hear them walking around in the room and moaning. What kind of fucking sex game had Keisha come up with now? She could hear someone one creeping up behind her as they pushed open the door. Keisha was probably moving drunkenly out of too many orgasms.

"Girl, you need to let me in one some of that stuff you doin' 'cause," Cherie said turning around to Keisha, but when she did, her mouth gaped open and let out a piercing scream.

Keisha's throat was ripped out and blood was draining out of it like a running faucet. Her nude form revealed her chest practically eaten away by something. Those brown eyes of hers were lifeless and were staring at Cherie hungrily. She stumbled down the steps towards Cherie who was too terrified to move away. The hooker could only scream as her friend collapsed on top of her and took a large chunk out of her neck. Keisha, or what use to be her, spent the next few minutes feasting on her flesh until Cherie awoke again and let out a loud moan.


	2. The Dog Catcher

Chapter Two  
The Dog Catcher

Gerald walked across the aisles full of cages containing dogs barking angrily at him. They had every reason to since he was the bastard who drug them out of their home, even if it was the streets, and put them in those ridiculously small cages. Every day they'd watch one of their own be taken to the room where a loud bang would sound. Gerald couldn't afford all the humane medication so all he had was his gun. He was a sick human being, one that should've been wiped off the face of the earth the day his mother considered abortion.

He walked down the rows, looking at the dogs knowing that if a new dog came, an old one had to go and he had just so happened to gotten a mutt off the street today, so one of the dogs would be getting the bullet. Looking at each dog, he searched for his least favorite. That ugly ass lab? No...not yet? What about the squeaking midget that barked from morning to night? No...maybe later. Then he saw him.

There staring eye to eye with him was a huge, muscular German shepherd. His coat was still fine and clean, and around his neck was a collar with a tag reading Ronso. Gerald had known the dog was owned when he'd picked him up off the street, probably had just gotten out of the fence or something, but Gerald was a cruel man. Ronso put up a fight, but Gerald got him in his truck and pulled off to the pound. Ever since then the dog had given him the deadliest glare, the kind that said, "If I ever get out of this cage, I'll rip your throat out!".

Gerald chuckled at the dog, and did not hesitate to put a muzzle on his mouth and drag him to the back room. All the other dogs got quiet as they watched Ronso try to struggle out of the leash and muzzle but could not succeed. The door shut to the back room as Gerald chained the German shepherd to the wall. He loaded his rifle and pointed at the beast hoping to see mercy in his eyes, but only caught a fearless glare before the gun went off.

He walked over to the dog to be sure he was dead. He searched for an entrance would in his chest but as he was looking Ronso bounded up, breaking his muzzle, and took a chunk out of his arm.

"Damn dog!" Gerald yelled, noticing the bullet had pierced his leg. He never had been a good shot.

He got ready to load his gun again, but realized he had no bullets. The nearest store was miles away and he didn't want to put so much time into putting a dog down even if it was that bastard shepherd ... then he remembered. He'd received a package in the mail the other day. It was a drug called Forever Sleep, courtesy of the Umbrella Corporation. They'd said they send him a sample batch and if he liked their product he could buy them half price.

Gerald wasted no time in getting one of the Umbrella needles out and approaching Ronso. He was quick to put the needle in the dog before it could attack him again. Immediately after, Ronso seemed to lose energy and quickly drift into a dying sleep.

Satisfied with himself, Gerald walked out of the room and propped himself up on the couch in his little office. No dog would ever get the best of him. He flipped on the TV and began watching a game show, unable to hear one of the doors in the building being pushed open.

All of the dogs began to go mad in a barking craze. That only happened when someone came in the building, so Gerald got up to see who it was. He walked into the main hall, where all the cages were and became confused with all the barking. Then he realized the blood drops on the floor. They were coming from the back room where the door was pushed open.

"Damn, I hope that ain't the owner of that mutt!" Gerald said hurrying to look.

When he opened the door, he froze. All that was in there was a broken, bloody chain. Pondering for a moment, he wondered who could've taken the dog, but then he heard snarling behind him. Slowly turning around, he saw Ronso staring up at him, full out pissed. He was positive the dog was dead when he left the room but there he was staring face to face with him. Ronso was dead, but thanks to his injection, he was able to fulfill his last wish... to kill Gerald.

Gerald cried out in pain as the dog mauled him not in any hurry to finish him off. By the time Ronso was done with him, there was nothing left of the man to become what he had became. He let out a loud howl and left the room, dead but not done with this world...not yet.


End file.
